The Right Thing
by ChipmunkFan19
Summary: Someone ask Simon to do something that goes against his better judgement and he tries to figure out what to do.
1. What is the right thing?

**AN:I am using the 80's style chipmunks and chipettes and the chipmunk,chipettes,and Dani are 14 and Ryan's is 16**

**This story is being co-written by Me and Dark Angel Danielle Seville**

**DISCLAMER:I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks or the Chipettes. I own the OCs AJ,DJ,and Ryan and Kat belongs to Simkaye.**

**The Right Thing**

Simon got home from school before his brothers as he had for the past two weeks. He unlocked the door and ran in he threw his book bag next to the door and headed to the bathroom. Once in the

bathroom he pulled off his shirt and looked in the mirror he saw all the cuts and bruises that he had gotten over the last two weeks and you could tell that some were healing and that some were

rather new. Simon pulled out the first-aid kit and began to doctor his new bruises and thought back to how all this started.

**Flashback**

School had only started two weeks ago and everyone was getting into a routine. Simon was at his locker getting the books and stuff he had to take home then he turned around and bumped into

someone and dropped everything he had in his hands. While Simon was gathering up the books and stuff the person he bumped into looked at Simon and said"Your Simon Seville right?" Then Simon

shook his head yes then he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into a row of lockers,and Simon looked him in the face and realized that it was Ryan Walker the school bully. Then

Ryan looked at Simon and said"I'm about to make you an offer you would be stupid to refuse." Simon shook his head yes once again and Ryan grinned and said"Your going to do my homework for the

rest of the school year and in return I won't beat you up,but refuse and I will beat you up everyday after school until you change your mind and if I find out you told anyone about this little deal or me

beating you up you and them both will pay the price." Then Simon didn't even think about it when he said"I'm not going to do your homework for you because that is cheating and I am not going to risk

getting in trouble for some jerk." Then Ryan said"That's to bad." Then Ryan reared back and punched Simon in his face knocking him into the locker and then he crumbled to the ground and Ryan just

walked off leaving Simon laying in the middle of the hallway. Simon got up and re-adjusted his glasses and realized that Ryan had broken his glasses when he hit him. He began to pick up his books

and stuff when he noticed drops of blood hitting the floor and he realized that Ryan had also give him a bloody nose so he quickly gathered his stuff and headed to the bathroom to stop his nose

bleed. After that he went outside and met up with is brothers they looked at him for a minute then Alvin asked"What happen to your glasses Einstein run into some lockers again?" Simon quickly tried

to come up with a lie then he said"Well if you must know I was tripped in the hallway and someone stepped on them."Alvin shrugged and they walked home once there Dave asked"Simon what

happened to your glasses?"He told Dave the same lie he told Alvin then Dave told Simon that he would call the doctor and get him a new pair till then he could use his old spare pair. Simon shrugged

as he went upstairs and laid down on his bed and thought about what Ryan had told him before he drifted off to sleep.

**End Flashback**

Simon had finished doctoring his wounds and put his shirt back on and headed out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. The rest of the day went by just as usual nothing out of the ordinary until it

came time for turned out the lights and Alvin and Theodore were out in no time but unfortunately for Simon he couldn't sleep because his wounds hurt every time he moved so once he knew his

brothers were sound asleep he got out of his bed and quietly walked over to his desk ,and pulled out one of the drawers and took out the book he kept in there. Then he removed the false bottom he

made for that drawer and took out the bottle of prescription pain killers he had taken from Dave's medicine cabinet and he opened the bottle and took a couple and put the bottle back in and covered

it with the false bottom and the book and shut the drawer. Then he walked over and stared out the window at the moon and the stars and thought to himself( Is what I'm doing right wouldn't it be

easier just to do what Ryan wants me to and then I wouldn't have to deal with all this?) Then Simon began to feel the pill begin to work and he laid down in his bed and said"I just don't know what to

do anymore" Then Simon allowed sleep to claim him as the pain faded.

**This is my first story so please read and review I want to know what you think and if I should continue this story.**

**If you want info and a general description of AJ,DJ,and Ryan just look on my profile under my OC section.**

**ChipmunkFan19**


	2. A bad day at school

**AN:I am using the 80's style chipmunks and chipettes and the chipmunks,chipettes,and Dani are 14 and Ryan's age is 16**

**This story is being co-written by Me and Dark Angel Danielle Seville**

**DISCLAMER:I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks or the Chipettes. I own the OCs AJ,DJ,and Ryan and Kat belongs to Simkaye and Dani belongs to Dark Angle Danielle Seville.**

**The Next Morning**

****

Alvin and Theodore were already awake and downstairs eating breakfast when Dave suddenly walked in."Boys, where is Simon?" he said after noticing that only 2 of his 3 sons were in the kitchen. He found this very strange because Simon was usually the first one up.

Alvin looked from his waffles for a split second to say :"Einstein is still upstairs sleeping...We tried to get him up but he wouldn't move." then he went back to devouring his breakfast, getting syrup and butter everywhere. Dave shook his head. He needed to teach Alvin some table manners. Turing around, he walked back out of the kitchen and up the steps to the boys' bedroom. When he opened the door, he saw Simon writhing in pain.

He quickly walked over and stood beside his bed and watched him for a few minutes before he put his hands on him and tried to shake him awake. Simon suddenly opened his eyes and groaned in slight pain before noticing a confused Dave hovering over his bed."Simon are you alright?" his caretaker said, clearly worried about his son. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately..."Simon looked up into his eyes and said: "I'm fine Dave I'm just getting use to my school schedule, that's all." Dave stared at him for a long period of time, looking deep into his eyes. He saw hints of pain, worry, and guilt within the blue-gray orbs and he knew that something else was going on. Yet, he didn't feel like pressing the issue. Simon would come to him when the time was right.

"Well, then get up and get ready for school. You got to leave in an hour."

Simon flinched at hearing the word school because he knew that school meant Ryan and Ryan meant a beating,but he got up anyway and gave Dave a false smile. After Dave had left, Simon made sure no one was around before walking over to his desk drawer and removing the false bottom. He took another one of his stolen pain a second he just stood there, waiting for the pill to activate, then when some of the pain had subsided, he headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Warm water would help relieve his pain as well.

After about half an hour, Simon stepped out of the shower. As he did, he noticed a serous of cuts and bruises on his midsection and chest and he knew that when he got home today he would have several more. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then he headed for his room to put some clothes on. Blue top, black jeans, and white sneakers. The usual. Once he was finally done, he headed downstairs to get some breakfast. He had just enough time to pick up a muffin before Dave rushed him and his brothers off to school.

The brothers were on their way to school when they reached the chipettes' house. They decide to stop and wait for them because they had just started dating them and they figured that it would be the right thing to do. Brittany suddenly came bursting though the door, followed by Eleanor, followed by Jeanette. The trio stopped in front of their boyfriends. Alvin took Brittany's hand while saying "My lady..." and she laughed furiously. The two walked ahead of the others and  
began talking about some new band. Behind them, Theodore had wrapped his arm around Eleanor's shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the cheek while she blushed. It wasn't long before the two took off like Alvin and Brittany. Simon, on the other hand just looked at his counterpart, his eyes full of sorrow. Jeanette eyed him too, waiting for him to do something romantic but he never did so the two just walked along in silence. Simon was deep in thought about the situation he was in while Jeanette just stared at him wondering what was bothering him so much.

The school day went along like always until lunch period...

Everyone was going about random, unimportant things as usual. Alvin,Theodore,Brittany,and Eleanor were all sitting at a table talking to some new chipmunk students. One was named AJ. He wore a red shirt with a black hoodie with blue jeans with black shoes. He was as tall and as smart as Simon and his eyes were a bright blue-green color. He had a twin brother named DJ who looked like he should be Alvin's twin. He was as tall as Alvin and even had the same attitude as Alvin. The only difference between them was their cloths. DJ wore a blue short sleeve T-shirt with faded blue jeans with a cross necklace hung around his neck. A pair of blue shoes covered his feet and his eyes were the same color blue as Alvin's. The last new chipmunk was AJ's girlfriend, Kat. She was wearing a white blouse with a pair of jean shorts and she had her hair held back in a ponytail with a purple scrunchie. She was about as tall as Brittany but her fur was a golden-brown color that matched her brown eyes.

Sitting with the chipmunks and chipettes was a lone human named Dani and she had been their friend for awhile. She wore a spiked collar with a violet shirt that had black skulls on the front. She also had on tight black jeans that came with a chain that hung on her right hip and a pair of black converse. She stood around 5'4 and her hair was as black as night with bright purple highlights that matched her purple eyes.

Simon and Jeanette were sitting alone at a different table and Simon was just quietly eating his lunch and watching his brothers and friends laugh it up. Suddenly, Jeanette put her hand on his and when he looked up, she said: "Simon please tell me what is wrong. You haven't been yourself for the past few weeks..." Simon didn't respond; he only moved his hand away and continued starring at the other table. "Simon? Talk to me..." Jeanette said, worrying about her boyfriend. He still didn't answer. "Simon! You have a mouth! Speak!" Jeanette said, worry causing her to sound angry. Finally Simon did say something. "Jeanette! There is nothing wrong with me so leave me alone!" This caused Jeanette to jump slightly and gasp. "Simon, what is wrong with you! You need to calm down!" she said. "Oh, yeah!" Simon yelled. "Well you try getting beat up every day by a boy almost twice your size then you tell me to calm down!" At that, he got up and stormed out of the lunch room leaving behind a very confused Jeanette.

Simon was walking down the hall when he bumped into Ryan and hit the ground. Ryan smirked, then grabbed him, picked him up, and slammed him into a locker. "Well, Seville," he began. "Have you changed your mind  
yet?" Simon, who was still mad at Jeanette for ruining his lunch and who was a bit out of it from taking too many pain pills, looked at Ryan and yelled: "I haven't changed my mind you ignorant little twit,and I will never change my mind so why do you go fuck off!" Ryan released his grip on Simon and stared at him in shock and it took Simon a few minutes to realize what he had said. "Oh, no! Ryan I didn't mean-" Before Simon could finish, Ryan had hit him so hard in the ribs that he lost his breath and fell to the ground. Ryan then started kicking him, punching him, and pulling his fur. He was so enraged by what Simon just said that Simon thought that he would never stop beating him. He could fell his muscles growing sore, his ribs breaking, his skin burning. It was like being hit by a flaming car. Finally, Ryan grow tired of beating the small boy so he delivered one final punch to Simon's ribs, let him go, and ran down the hallway. Simon harked, spit, and harked again then he fell into a coughing fit and coughed up blood until he passed out.

Jeanette, on the other hand, was growing worried about Simon so she went to go make sure he was alright and after a few minutes of looking she found him passed out in small pool of blood.

"Simon!" she yelled in horror and began to panic. She knew that there wasn't much that she could do on her own so she quickly ran to get Alvin, Theodore, AJ and DJ, the only ones who were strong enough to help her. Once she found them all she could manage to say was "Simon hurt need help." The boys quickly followed Jeanette to Simon and when they got there they were all speechless at what they saw. Alvin and Theo ran over and tried to get him to wake up but with no avail. AJ turned toward Jeanette and asked her if she knew what happened but she merely shook her head. Then DJ spoke up. "We need to get him to the school nurse ASAP." he yelled. They all nodded in agreement. AJ took off his black hoodie and wrapped Simon's head with it and it became soaked in blood. He just ignored it and lifted Simon's head while Alvin and Theodore grabbed his legs and DJ held his mid section. They walked as fast as they could to the nurse's office without hurting Simon and once they got to there, they went inside and laid Simon down on the exam table. The nurse was nowhere to be seen. "Mrs. Jenkins?" Alvin called. "Mrs. Jenkins!" Suddenly a head popped up from behind the nurse's deck and Mrs. Jenkins appeared. When she saw Simon, she looked faint. "Mrs. Jenkins, we need help!" Alvin yelled. "Look, our brother is hurt!" The nurse stared closer at Simon and then she yelled: "He's not breathing! Call 911!" So DJ whipped his phone from his pocket and called 911 while the nurse attempted CPR. Alvin also whipped his phone from his pocket but he called Dave.

A few minutes later, Dave and the ambulance arrived simultaneously and Dave and the EMT workers rushed into  
nurse's office. Dave was shocked to see his son in such a condition,and the EMT workers looked him over and called for a stretcher then they rushed Simon to the hospital. Dave looked at his other sons and their friends and said"I'm going to the hospital and when you boys get out of school go home and wait for me there. The chippettes and your other friends are welcome to come over as long as they ask their parents first."

Everyone nodded and Dave left. Alvin, Theodore, DJ, and AJ left too to go get the rest of their friends.

The rest of the school day was bleak for the chipmunks because they were all worried about Simon. The last bell finally sounded, signaling the end of the school day,and outside the school the chipmunks and chipettes were standing around with AJ,DJ,Kat,and Dani. The 4 had just asked their parents if they could stay with the chipmunks for a while and they all got the 'A-Ok'. "Ok," Alvin said."Then it's settled. The nine of us will go to my house and wait on Dave to tell us what's up with Si." They all nodded and began to walk toward Alvin and Theodore's house.

**********Please read and review** because I want to know what my readers think.

**ChipmunkFan19**


End file.
